


Under the stars

by Miss_Shark



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shark/pseuds/Miss_Shark
Summary: Dele has just joined Tottenham Hotspur. While he discovers his career in football he starts  discovering himself .





	1. Introductions

BREAKING NEWS: Dele Alli has joined Tottenham for a record deal of £34m. Dele was super nervous. Oh god why was he even nervous. He was about to go to his first training session for Tottenham Hotspur and he was absolutely terrified. Would he fit in? Would the other players like him? It's not like he wouldn't be able to make friends he liked to think himself as a pretty likeable guy.

He grabbed his car keys and walked out of the apartment and made his way to his car. As the training ground came into view he absolutely felt the excitement. He walked into the building and was met by a guide. She walked around the building showing me the canteen and manager's office before taking me to the changing room. Handing me a fresh training kit set she wished me good luck as he walked in.

" Heyy welcome to Tottenham Dele " welcome Harry Kane

"Thanks man . Great to be here. " Dele answered One by one everyone introduced themselves and he realised what an great atmosphere this place had. As he got into his kit he felt like he belonged in this and his excitement had absolutely overtaken his absolute nervousness. When he got on to the field he was met by the main man Pochettino.

"It's an absolute pleasure to have you here. How are you getting on with the boys ?" Asked Pochettino

"Yeah, I'm getting on pretty well everyone's very welcoming here. It's an honour to be playing with such amazing players" he rambled on.

"Great to hear. I'll get one of the guys to go over the warm-ups with you" Pochettino said as he walked away.


	2. Eric

"Hey Dele, the main man said to partner up with you. Apparently that's my punishment for being late but you know u seem like a pretty nice guy. By the way I'm Eric Dier" Eric introduced himself

"Heyy I'm not that badd" Dele said "And it's not my fault you were late anyways are we not supposed to be warming up"

  
As they started warm up Dele found himself getting on pretty well. He felt like he could be his self and everyone would still like him but he knew he could never be.  
As training went on Dele had the ball and was kicking it around he hit it knowing exactly where it would go. Right through Eric's legs and Dele burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You did not do that delboy!" Joked Eric putting Dele into a head lock  
Delboy wondered Dele no one had ever called him that but he absolutely loved it. 

   
After training they all went to canteen.  
"So Dele you got a girlfriend ?" Asked Harry Winks

"WINKS YOU CANNOT GO AND ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THAT" Harry Kane laughed

"Sorry Dele, do you though?" Smirked winks.Nah man, I'm single and ready to mingle" Dele answered 

As the day went on he wondered why he was single. He never really knew why. It's not like he didn't have options as a matter in fact he had been asked out on quite a few dates but he never felt a connection and he never knew why. 

At the end of his first day he knew he had made an absolute great decision about joining Tottenham however as he was laying in bed he found himself thinking of Eric. Eric Dier. 


End file.
